Refusal
by CrystalZodiac
Summary: Sry i suck at titles This is a story about a demonKagome working for Sesshomaru and meeting his hanyou brother that he keeps locked in the dungeon.
1. Character Descriptions

Character Descriptions for Refusal

(So far)

**Kagome:** Kagome is a full Inu demon. She looks to be about 17 years old but is really much older than that. She had waist length black hair, that has blue tints to it, some blue was in streaks that frame he face beautifully. She also has two dog ears perched on top of her head. Each ear is tipped with blue, on the last half inch or so the rest was ebony black like her hair. She has the ability to make her ears appear somewhat human and go to the side of her head, only they were pointed. She couldn't make her claws and fangs go away though she would have liked to be able to. Humans were much less trusting of a human with claws and fangs than others without them. She had relatively strong Miko powers, and she had been trained as a priestess, but she preferred to rely on her demon powers. Both were equally powerful. Her claws where naturally colored except each had a black streak going down the middle of them, she rather liked her claws and thought they were pretty. Her fangs were only about a quarter of an inch longer than a humans, this was small for Inu demons in her family. Her parents died when she was only 12 and she had been on her own since then. She missed her parents but had learned most things that they could teach her. She always wore black kimono pants and a black and blue kimono shirt. She was most comfortable in this outfit and she dressed for comfort. She met Rin, her beast friend, when she was six. She had saved Rin from a hoard of demons, but was unable to save her twin sister. When she was extremely angry she had dark purple demon stripes across her cheeks.

**Rin:** Rin is 17, and Kagome's best friend since she saved her from a hoard of demons. Rin hopes one day to get a good look at Lord Sesshomaru and secretly envies his affection towards Kagome. Rin is the head priestess in a village near the castle and wears the normal priestess attire, red pants and a plain white shirt. She often leaves her hair down instead of up. She is an expert of medicinal herbs and was a great shot with a bow. She and Kagome had trained for a little while under the same priestess, they were thrilled to be able to spend time together. Rin had lost her twin sister to the hoard of demons that Kagome had saved her from.

**Inuyasha:** Inuyasha looks basically the same way he looks in the anime. Dog ears, silver hair, claws, fangs, and red kimono made from fire rat fur. He looks to be about 17 or 18. He doesn't have the Tetsuseiga. (A/N I may add that in later, I don't know yet.)

**Sesshomaru:** Sesshomaru has the same ears, eyes, hair, claws, and fangs as in the anime. He looks to be about 19 or 20. He keeps his tail hidden so know one will see it, he only shows it at night when he's in private. He wears a kimono similar to the one he wears in the anime but he doesn't wear the armor unless the castle is under attack.

**Shinju:** Shinju is Sesshomaru's friend and closest advisor. He thought Sesshomaru was the best person to lead the castle, and had helped him take over. He was the only one who knew that Sesshomaru had a tail and a Hanyou brother that he kept locked in the dungeons. Shinju enjoys taunting Inuyasha, and would defend Sesshomaru to his death. He was a full Inu demon a like Sesshomaru but he isn't from nearly as great a family. He wears a green and black kimono that has red leaves on it. He prides himself for being called the second best fighter in the land, Sesshomaru was the first. Usually he would have wanted to be first but he was content to follow in Sesshomaru's shadow. Shinju is 18 and hopes he can follow Sesshomaru everywhere.

(A/N he's kinda like an Inu demon version of Jaken.)

**Katsu:** Katsu is Kagome's demon side and is controlled for the most part by her miko side. She is cruel and would do anything to protect herself and Kagome. Most of the time she stays out of the way in the deep recesses of Kagome's conscience. She only makes her self known when Kagome was very upset or Kagome calls her up to talk to her. She did so when she was lonely as a child living in the forest. Katsu has the same physical features except for her eyes. Kagome's eyes are a chocolate brown and are always bright and vibrant, Katsu's eyes are black and they are cold and dark. They are full of mystery and hatred. Katsu also has three demon stripes on each side of her face extending from her temples, that are a deep purple and blue mix. Her voice is also deeper than Kagome's but it's almost undetectable to the human ear.

**The Gate Keeper:** Sesshomaru's Gate keeper is a some what powerful Kitsune. He's relatively tall and slender, but mean and gruff. Kagome fights him and knocks him out winning her his respect. He has a fluffy orange tail, and orange hair that he keeps tied back in a ponytail. He's young, almost a child by demon standards. Sesshomaru hired him because two of his guards, Hiten and Manten, killed his parents and left him homeless. Sesshomaru didn't want his people to think he was a heartless killer, so he gave the Kitsune a job, his name is Shippo.


	2. Coming to the Castle

**Chapter 1**

"Ah, stupid bastard how dare he fire me. All I was doing was my job. Stupid man, just like all the others." Kagome had just been fired from her job as a body guard to the local lord. She had been employed there for about two months when the lord had tried to kiss her, when she refused him, he threw her out and fired her. This was not the first time it had happened, either. She was extremely angry and brooding about her recent loss of a job. She had been walking for a while now and she had come to a different village when she looked up and noticed that she was in front of a huge castle. This helped her mood somewhat, they always needed body guards at a large mansion and if she was lucky they wouldn't notice her pointed ears, claws, and fangs. She was a demon after all and a woman so the job market was horrendous. She could get some jobs if the people didn't notice her ears. Kagome suddenly lifted her nose to the air and took in a deep breath.

"Hmm, it seems I should be welcome here. It appears to be a demon castle." She said aloud to herself. She went up to the gate and knocked on the heavy wooden gate.

"Hello, who are you what do you want?" The gate keeper said gruffly.

"My name's Kagome and I was wondering if there were any job openings at the mansion." Kagome said pleasantly hoping to win the rude looking man over.

"What would you do here?" He said intrigued by her pleasant attitude.

"That depends on what is needed." Kagome said in the same bright tone.

"Well we are in need of a paid servant, you would wash, clean, and cook." He said apprehensively.

"I can do those things moderately well, my cooking could use some work but I'm an excellent cleaner and if a guard gets sick I could fill in for them." Kagome said.

"You, a guard? Ha, I doubt you could harm a flea." He said laughingly, then he was startled by the sudden fire that was in her eyes.

"You wanna try and prove that theory?" She said crossly. She hated it when people thought she was weak and couldn't fight.

"Yeah I would as a matter of fact." He was befuddled at the ferocity in her voice. He let her in the gate and took a defensive stance he didn't want to embarrass her to bad in front of the other people mingling in the courtyard.

"I'll be nice and let you have the first strike." He said mockingly.

"Okay it's your funeral." She said sarcastically.

"Whatev..." He began he didn't get to finish his word because she had flew at him and he had to move with lightning speed to avoid her.

'_She's fast I might really have to fight her.'_ He thought sourly, he didn't relish th thought of being beaten by a girl. He once again had to move quickly out of her way, but just as he thought he had escaped her, she rotated swiftly and clipped his chin with her fist, breaking his jaw. He lunged painfully at her, his speed greatly reduced. She avoided his attack easily and hit him in the back. He stood for a few seconds and then dropped to his knees and then on his stomach. He lay still in the dust allowing some to settle on his back. Several people had surrounded them in the few minutes the fight had taken place. When the dust fully settled and everyone could see someone shouted that she had killed him.

"He's not dead just passed out, he'll wake up in a few hours." She then dusted herself off, walked away calmly and went off to find the lord of the mansion.

'_I hope all the people here wont want to test me, that could get very tiresome.'_ She liked to fight but not weak meaningless demons like the gate keeper had been. She often found herself at a lack for a challenge. She liked challenges that were both mentally and physically hard. She could solve difficult puzzles and beat almost anyone. It wasn't long before she had been found by a page and was being escorted towards the castle. Some of the people in the courtyard were staring at her with strange looks, some were even whispering about her. They knew she was a demon and were wise enough to keep their voices at a level so she couldn't hear them.


	3. Meetings

**Chapter 2**

The page showed her to an ornate room near the back of the castle, for added protection, that smelled strongly of an Inu demon. It smelled like a powerful one at that.

"Hello, is this the Lord's chambers?" She asked quietly of the page. The page nodded and quickly left without a word.

"Yes, and who might you be." A voice from the shadows said back. She didn't like the way he spoke, it made shivers run down her spine and the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"My name is Kagome and I was wondering if there were any openings for a servant's job or guard perhaps, my lord?" Kagome said this in her most pleasant voice and added the title 'my lord' to the end to show the proper respect. It made her sick to talk this way but she had to.

"Yes as a matter of fact we just had a servant quit today." He said in his slightly creepy voice.

"So I got the job, my lord?" Kagome said hopefully.

"Yes, you got the job, see the gate keeper about where you should stay, and where you'll be cleaning." He said softly, he could smell the gate keepers blood on her and knew that she would be useful in a war or during an attack as the gate keeper was relatively powerful.

"Um, about that sir..."She began but he cut her off.

"I know, see him when he wakes up." With that he dismissed her. She left without a word and no doubt went to await his awakening. The Lord was intrigued by the scent and aura coming from the new servant he had just hired. He thought she was a miko from her first impression, but when he further breathed in her scent he noticed she was an Inu demon.

'_Good a powerful Inu demon like my self, maybe a potential mate for me.'_ He had been an eligible bachelor for a long time and was starting to tire of it, the castle would do well with a lady of the house as would he. His servant and friend Shinju walked in and noticed the enticing scent that lingered in the lords chambers.

'_Hmm, maybe the lord found a sweet smelling peasant girl to satisfy him tonight.'_ He thought with a smile, if the lord had found someone for the night he would be in a good mood in the morning.

"What's that most enticing scent my Lord?" Shinju asked innocently.

"It's the scent of an Inu demon girl I just hired as a servant." Sesshomaru said softly, he didn't see how it was Shinju's business but had told him anyway.

"That's the scent of a servant girl, wow." Shinju murmured the last word hoping that the lord wouldn't hear it.

"You leave her be Shinju." Sesshomaru said, Shinju had a reputation around the castle for being an insatiable lecher, and he didn't want him to touch the girl. At Sesshomaru's words Shinju stood and left pouting, if the master said that then he would have to leave her be or else be in danger of angering him.

Later

In the dungeons in front of a cell in the darkest, dankest, dampest recess of the castle you could her someone inside yelling incoherently and throwing things hard against one of the walls. Every now and then you could see demonic power flashing inside.

"Now, now Inuyasha that's no way to treat the walls of your chambers." The lord said menacingly.

"You bastard, you let me outta here." The prisoner said ferociously, with that he let loose another demonic attack on the walls.

"Will you answer my question? Where is the Black Pearl!" the Lord yelled through the door.

"I'll never tell you Sesshomaru, father had it hidden from you and I'll make sure it stays that way." The prisoner said quietly and with some pleasure at the torment of Sesshomaru.

"Fine you can stay down here and rot Inuyasha, besides even if you had told me I'd let you stay down here merely because you're a filthy half-breed." Sesshomaru said with a poison in his voice. He then left the dungeons to find his gate keeper.

"You, gate keeper, where did you lodge the new servant person?" Sesshomaru said comanndingly.

"I have a name you know my lord." The gate keeper said lowly, he knew it wasn't wise to anger the young lord.

"I don't care, where did you lodge the new servant!" Sesshomaru yelled exasperated, he wasn't used to so many people not answering his questions so close together.

"I put her in the basement near the kitchen. Second door to the right, down the hallway about twenty yards and third door on the left." The gate keeper said fearfully, he was aware how easily he could be replaced.

"Okay then, you may go." Sesshomaru dismissed the rather disrespectful gate keeper.

'_That's near the dungeons, I hope that woman will not get sick down there. It wouldn't do to have my future mate get sick and die.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself with a smile.

Mean while

'_Man this is so boring, at least as a body guard I got to see some action._' Kagome thought to herself. Suddenly she heard a loud noise coming from down the hall.

'_What was that? The gate keeper told me to stay here but I guess it'll be okay if I explore a little.'_

Kagome left her room and followed the continuous noises she heard. She could now hear someone talking angrily, when she turned the corner she saw the lord, Sesshomaru, yelling to a door. She could hear someone yelling back to the lord.

'_That's odd why would Sesshomaru keep some one locked up? And why would he have to come down here by himself? This is strange.' _

Kagome had subconsciously masked her scent so Sesshomaru couldn't smell her approach, it was something her father had taught her to do. Suddenly a scent closed to that of Sesshomaru's reached her nostrils. She also had let her dog ears show and forgot to hide them again, but she heard better with them.

'_That's odd, this smells like a relative or something, why would Sesshomaru keep his brother down here?' _This was strange to find. Then Sesshomaru left in a huff, yelling something about the executioner. Once she was sure he had left she peeked around the corner. She saw a plain unmarked door with bars in the top of it. The bars were about a foot wide and six inches tall. She was suddenly aware that the scent reaching her nose was that of a half-demon. She had never met a half-demon, but she had always been told that they were hideous and shouldn't be let to live. She wanted to see if the people were true. She slowly walked to the door and peered in. She didn't see anyone in the cell but she could smell them. She was confused by the scent, while it was very fresh she hadn't seen Sesshomaru take anyone away from the cell. Perplexed she lifted the locking mechanism. Before unlocking the door she remembered her ears and quickly hid them away.

Inuyasha's POV

'_Why doesn't he just give it up, I'll never tell him where the Black Pearl is.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. Sesshomaru was once again having a screaming fit at the expense of Inuyasha's sensitive ears. So Inuyasha did his best to block out Sesshomaru's loud booming voice. Then Sesshomaru left in a huff muttering about the executioner.

'_What a load of bullshit, he knows as well as I do that he can't afford to kill me.'_ Inuyasha slightly chuckled at the thought of his brother's torment at not being able to make him talk, and yet being unable to kill him. He had had his head down while laughing at his brother, Sesshomaru. He heard a noise and was certain someone was outside his cell. He hid in the rafters of his cell thinking it was one of Sesshomaru's guards coming to taunt him. Then he heard the locking mechanism move, then hesitate, and saw a woman come into his cell. He was amazed, why would this woman come into his cell and without Sesshomaru.

"I guess no one's here after all." She said, to Inuyasha her voice was lyrical and it captivated him. As she turned to leave Inuyasha suddenly couldn't bear to see her go and lock him up again. He gently dropped from the rafters without a noise and came up behind her, she was almost out the door when he touched her shoulder. She was a blur as she flipped over him and knocked him to the ground, effectively knocking the breath out of him. In an Instant she had four claws firmly and painfully at his throat.


	4. Questions And Katsu

**Chapter 3**

Kagome's POV

"Who are you and where did you come from!" She growled through bared fangs.

"If you get off me I can tell you." He said sarcastically. This only prompted her to press harder on his throat with her claws.

"Okay, my name is Inuyasha." He said trying to squirm away from her grasp.

"Don't struggle. Where were you just now?" She said calmly.

"I was in the rafters." He was bleeding slightly from her claws.

"Ok, why did you touch me?" She said in the same calm mannerism.

"I didn't want you to lock me up again. I've been here for two years like this." He said.

"That's horrible, but why?" She asked quizzically.

'_Truly half-demons don't seem to be as bad as everyone said they were. Inuyasha is even kinda cute, and deffinatly far from hideous. He has dog ears like me, I wonder why he doesn't hide them away. '_

She released him from her grasped and sat back as he got up and straightened his kimono. She could tell it was made from fur, of what kind she didn't know she hadn't felt anything like it before.

"What's your name? And how did you come to be in this palace?" He said wondering who had beaten him so easily.

"My name's Kagome, I just got hired as a servant here at the castle. Did Sesshomaru lock you up here?" She said, she wondered what kind of person could lock up their own brother for two years.

"Yes, he did." Inuyasha stated flatly. He was captivated by the woman he saw in front of him. One second she was kicking his ass the next she looked horrified that some one had locked him up. He noticed that she was an Inu demon like him and Sesshomaru and suddenly wondered if that was why she had gotten the job.

"You can come with me." She said smiling.

"Where?" He didn't quit know what she meant.

"Anywhere but here preferredly my room because Sesshomaru won't look in there." She said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Ok..." He wasn't sure about going to her room but he deffinatly didn't want to stay in the cell. She lead him through the maze of the basement to her room. When they walked in she heard Inuyasha take a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" She asked with out turning to look at him.

Inuyasha's POV

"Ok..." He wasn't sure about going to her room but he deffinatly didn't want to stay in the cell. _'I guess it would be ok if I went with her, she doesn't seem to mind. Maybe she doesn't know that I'm a half breed.' _Inuyasha was thinking to himself as the strange woman named Kagome led him through the twists and turns of the castle basement.

'_She said she was hired recently but she seems to know the maze like castle well already.' _Then she stopped and went though a door, he followed her. When he got inside he breathed deeply inhaling her scent, it was everywhere.

"What's wrong?" She asked with out turning to look at him.

"Nothing..." A strange silence fell between them. Kagome was staring at his ears as if she had never seen any before, when she suddenly tensed.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I think it's Sesshomaru." She said quickly. At her words he tensed as well.

'_This is bad, if Sesshomaru finds me with Kagome he will probably hurt her. Whoa, why do I care if she gets hurt?' _Inuyasha had just managed to jump into the high rafters when Sesshomaru barged into Kagome's room, nearly breaking the door off it's hinges. Kagome lit some incense to cover Inuyasha's scent in her room.

'_Good thinking Kagome. I wonder why Sesshomaru barged in like that.'_ Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru made his way to Kagome taking her hands in his. (Kinda like Kouga in the anime.)

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru, what brings you here?" Kagome said pulling her hands away from his. It was all she could do to be decent to the lord and not yell at him for what he had done to Inuyasha.

"Lady Kagome, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my Mate." Sesshomaru said in one breath.

Sesshomaru

'_Please let her say yes.'_ Sesshomaru thought hopefully. As soon as they had seen her fight all his men urged him to take her as his mate. She was strong and very beautiful, a perfect match to their lord or so they had thought. He secretly thought so as well.

Inuyasha

'_Please say no, he's a horrible man.'_ Inuyasha thought as he helplessly watched the scene play out before him. He would come to realize later that he wanted her to say no for his own reasons.

Kagome

'_Please get away from me. Don't ask me to Mate with you, that's ridiculous.'_ Was all Kagome could think with his hands now holding hers again. She fought the urge to pull away knowing it would anger him, she didn't want to get fired so soon.

"Lord Sesshomaru, allow me to think about it." Kagome could barely speak.

"Of course lady Kagome. Any amount of time shall not be too long." Sesshomaru said, swiftly leaving closing the door behind him.

"Good because I'll never Mate with you, asshole." Kagome said under her breath as Sesshomaru walked out. He failed to notice her comment. Inuyasha jumped down from the rafters and noticed something he would have sworn were not there before, Kagome's ears.

Kagome's POV

When the lord had asked her to Mate with him she had almost feinted, not out of joy but out of disgust. After he left Inuyasha jumped down from the rafters and was looking at here strangely as if she suddenly had three eyes or something.

"What are you looking at me that way for?" Kagome was slightly on edge from the lords loud entrance and sudden departure.

"Were those there before?" He'd like to think that he wouldn't miss something like that.

"Were what there before?" When he looked at the top of her head with his mouth open she suddenly realized her dog ears were out.

"Your ears of course." He didn't know what else would just appeared on her.

"No they weren't, I guess I was so glad that the lord left they popped out without me noticing." She said in a casual tone as if it happened everyday.

"You can hide your ears?" He wished he could do that, it would have made his life so much easier.

"Yeah can't you?" Inuyasha shook his head 'no' and continued to stare mouth agape.

"Oh, I thought all Inu demons had dog ears and chose to keep them hidden." She was kind of confused.

"No, dog ears are exceptionally rare. I always thought I was the only one with them." He couldn't believe that someone else had ears like him.

"Oh, well now your not alone." She said softly, she didn't know that ears like her and his were rare, now she understood why people had always stared at them.

'_She said I wasn't alone, no one has ever said that to me, save one person.'_ Inuyasha thought amazed that her word could get such feelings from him, he had just met her and he already didn't want to leave her room.

"Do you have any place you can go, or will Sesshomaru's guards like attack you or something?" As she asked this question she sat on her bed and brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

"No I don't have any place to go, but I don't think any of Sesshomaru's current guards have ever seen me. He changes them every year." He said the last part he said in response to her raised eyebrows.

"Why does he do that?" She couldn't think of why he would.

"About five years ago Sesshomaru took over the castle from the reigning lord by force. I guess that he's paranoid that some one else will do that to him and he doesn't want to lose the power." he said, he was leery of making himself comfortable for the fear that she would ask him to leave.

"Are you sure it's alright if I stay here?" He asked after a while of awkward silence.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" She didn't know why it wouldn't be.

"I don't know you just met me and... I'm a Hanyou." He looked down at the floor getting ready for her to realize and tell him to leave. Everyone else had always asked him to leave or maybe hit him and then kick him out.

"I care that I just met you, it's not like you're going to sleep in my bed with me, and I don't care you're a Hanyou. Actually I've never met a Hanyou before." she said looking at him.

'_Why would I care that he's a Hanyou? I hope people aren't mean to him because of it.'_ She didn't like the idea of people hurting him just because he's a Hanyou.

"You don't care I'm a Hanyou?" He thought he had heard her wrong, everyone cared and didn't like it.

'_Could she really not care? I've never met someone that didn't care.'_ He stared at her with wide eyes.

"Why would care, Inuyasha, that's your name right?" She thought it was but wasn't really sure.

"Yeah that's my name, and your Kagome right?" He knew her name but wanted to hear her talking more.

"Yeah, nice to meet you properly." She stood up and held out her hand to him. After a slight hesitation he shook it.

"Nice to meet you to." He looked her straight in the eyes and smiled, finally seeing trust and friendship in them. After sitting in a comfortable silence for a while Kagome yawned and Inuyasha was reminded of how late it was and how tired they both probably were. They slowly began getting ready for bed when Kagome stopped and turned to him holding a sleeping kimono.

"What?" he said staring at her staring at him.

"Could you turn around?" she asked quietly, blushing a little. When he figured out what she meant he complied and turned around while she changed.

"Okay I'm done, you can turn around now." When he turned around he stared at her again. She had taken her hair down and she was sitting on her bed staring into space.

'_She's beautiful, but why is she just staring into space like that?'_ He asked himself still staring at her. He decided to speak up.

"Kagome... why are you just staring into space like that? Kagome?" He looked at her, slowly walking towards her leery because he didn't want her to hurt him again.

"Kagome?" He was starting to get worried now since she was starting to glow a light blue color. He could feel demonic energy radiating off her, her scent was laced with extreme anger. He was standing in front of her now and he slowly crouched in front of her so he was face to face with her. She had demon stripes running across her cheeks that hadn't been there before. When looked her straight in the eyes and she twitched bringing her eyes to meet his.

"Kagome what's going on?" he didn't know if he would get a response, this had happened to him before, she was losing control of the demon in her. He was sure that it wouldn't be a pretty sight if she did.

'_**Who is that, and why shouldn't I kill him?'**_

'_He's the guy that I released from the dungeon cell earlier, I told you about him.'_ Her logical miko side and her restless demon side were talking. She had just told her demon self about what Sesshomaru had done and it had upset her greatly. (A/N I'm going to call Kagome's demon self Katsu to avoid confusion and because I'm lazy.)

'**_Can I talk to him?'_** Katsu asked quickly like a child in a candy store.

'_Only if you calm down, because he's that Sesshomaru guy's half brother, and I think your scaring him right now.'_ she said smartly to Katsu, but turned her body over to her.

Flash Back

'**_So what happened today?'_** Katsu asked when Kagome had relaxed enough so she could talk.

'_Well I met a really cute guy today.'_ Kagome said brightly.

'**_But...' _**Katsu had always known when Kagome was hiding something from her.

'_But he's a hanyou.'_ Kagome was certain that Katsu would flip out but she didn't.

'**_Cool, we've never met a half demon before have we.'_** Katsu asked curious about the strange hanyou.

'_No we haven't.' _replied mentally to Katsu, pleased she was curious about Inuyasha.

'_Yeah and his half brother asked me to mate with him.'_ Kagome said knowing what would happen next.

'**_WHAT. Who was I'll KILL him.'_** Katsu screamed in Kagome's head

'_He's the lord of the manor I work at now, so I can't let you do anything to him because I don't want to get fired.'_ Kagome said sharply at Katsu, Kagome was in control and Katsu had to listen to her always. Most of the time Katsu and Kagome got along but Katsu was very protective of both of them. Enter Inuyasha and Kagome's blue light show.

End Flash Back

'Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last five minutes.

"No, I'm Katsu right at the moment, I'm Kagome's demonic side. Nice to meet you." Katsu held out her hand and Inuyasha took it after a hesitation. She could smell apprehension and slight fear mixed with his personal scent, which Katsu liked.

"N...nice to meet you, what happened to Kagome." Inuyasha was slightly afraid, if Kagome could beat him in five seconds flat then what could her demonic side do.

'_What the heck just happened she changed personalities or something.'_ Inuyasha was seriously freaked out by the sudden change in Kagome, but he didn't smell malice on the demon.

"Kagome told me about you, your Inuyasha right?" Katsu smiled at him and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Yeah, I'm Inuyasha. What happened just now? Kagome or you...I guess... turned blue." Inuyasha wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Oh sorry about that Kagome and I were fighting about some idiot demon who asked Kagome to mate with him." Katsu said in a cool tone but fire flashed in her eyes.

"Oh you mean Sesshomaru, yeah he's a jerk. Kagome told him no." Inuyasha said starting to like this Katsu person, she didn't like Sesshomaru either.

"Well it was nice meeting you Inuyasha I hope we may talk again." Katsu said suddenly, and her demon stripes disappeared and her eyes went back to brown. Katsu's eyes were black, and very deep.

"Sorry about that but Katsu wanted to meet you." Kagome said when she was back to normal. Katsu had decide to recede back into Kagome's mind where she stayed most of the time.

"It's okay, do you have multiple personality disorder?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I have two distinct and separate blood types, Miko and power full Inu Demon. Sometimes they don't always agree." Kagome said with a laugh.

"Oh that's kinda strange but I know what you mean. My human and Demon sides do it sometimes." he said still looking at her strangely.


	5. Discovery

**Chapter 4**

'_Good the sun's coming up. I wonder how much longer she's gonna sleep. She's so peaceful looking when she is asleep, but I think I like her better awake so I can hear her talking.' _Inuyasha

thought to himself, he had been watching Kagome sleep for about two hours now and he was getting impatient for her to wake up. When suddenly she yawned and before Inuyasha could react she had rolled over and her nose was only about four inches away from his.

'_I wonder how long he's been staring at me.' _Kagome thought as a slight blush crept on to her cheeks.

'_Oh God she caught me string at her AGAIN. She's deffinatly going to ask me to leave.' _Inuyasha thought, his cheeks beet red.

"Sorry." he muttered and backed away from her.

"It's okay, but why do you keep staring at me?" She asked sitting up and stretching. She failed to notice that Inuyasha was blushing crimson red at the moment.

"I...I... wasn't staring." He stammered at her covering his face with is bangs.

"Yes you were. You were last night to, right before I fell asleep." She said looking at him and noticing the deep red color of his face.

'_Oh jeez, he's blushing like a little kid. He's not the first person to get caught staring at me.' _She thought to her self as she stood and stretched again, her back making loud popping noises.

'_Ah, crap I thought she was asleep then. I can't believe she's caught me so many times. Why do I even stare at her anyways. It's rude._' he thought to himself blushing if at all possible more than he was earlier.

"So... where do you get breakfast around here?" Kagome asked, she was hungry and wanted to end the awkward silence.

"I dunno, someone always brought me food. Oh SHIT they'll find out that I'm not there!" he said and got up to run back to his cell.

"It's ok." She yelled and grabbed his arm to stop him. The abrupt halt sent him spinning and crashing to the floor. Before he fell he grabbed Kagome's shirt and brought her down with him. Kagome landed on top of him in a very strange position.

"Your staying here." She said sitting on his waist.

"But they'll find me here, I have to leave!" he said yelling back at her. Neither of them had noticed the way they were sitting.

"You're not leaving and that's final!" she yelled bringing her face just inches from his.

"Fine... do you mind getting off me." he said turning his head to the side so she couldn't see him blushing yet again.

"Sorry." she said blushing as well. She got up and walked a few feet away not looking at him.

'_Why do I feel this way? Why shouldn't I let him leave?' _Kagome thought to her self as Inuyasha got up.

'_Why doesn't she want me to leave, wait why do I want me to leave? She so nice but I feel weird things when I'm around her. And she smells so good.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he got up. Once up he looked at Kagome and could see she was thinking.

"Well, lets go find some food." he said loudly to make her snap out of it.

"Okay. Be on you toes and be ready to run in case we run into any people who might recognize you. Do you know how to hide you scent?" she asked as they were walking down a long corridor.

"No, why?"

"Because a demon will be able to smell you long before they see you." she said.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that. Could you teach me to mask me scent?" He asked looking around.

"Yeah." she said with a smile.

'_That should be fun.'_ she thought to her self.

'_What am I getting myself into? Soon she'll probably hate me like everyone else has.' _he thought to himself looking down at his feet.

'_Hmm he smells so sad all of a sudden.'_

"What's wrong?" she asked as she stopped walking and looked at him.

"Huh, what do you mean?" he asked.

"You're sad, why?" she said looking at him still.

'_How does she know that? Dammit she must be able to tell moods by scent changes.'_

"No reason." he said trying to change his mood.

'_You'll tell me sooner or later Inuyasha.'_ she thought to herself as they started walking again. As they reached what looked o be the kitchen a very loud barrage of sounds almost knock them to the ground. Kagome suddenly remembers her ears and hide them, Inuyasha notices and stares at where they used to be.

'_I wish I could do that.' _he thinks to himself.

"Inuyasha maybe this isn't the best place for you to be right now." She said hurriedly.

"Yeah I'll go back to your room, bring some food?" He asked turning.

"Yeah I will. Meet you there later." She said continuing into the large crowded kitchen. She marveled at how many people could function in such a small place.

"Who are you?" A large nasty looking boar demon asked very rudely.

"I'm Kagome, I was just hired here as a servant." She said as he looked down at his clip board.

"Ok, you'll be on third shift. You'll wash dishes. I'm in charge, you'll call me 'Sir' got it?" He said looking at a clip board in his hand.

"Yes sir. Do you by any chance know where I can get some breakfast?" She said in a pleasant tone like the one she spoke to Sesshomaru with.

"Yeah out in the market, it says here that you're a fairly good fighter. If anyone gives you a hard time you can take care of it, I don't really care but there is to be no fighting in the kitchen under any circumstances. Got it?" he said his eyes never leaving his clip board.

"Yes sir. How do I get to the market place?" She asked and he looked up from his clip board and glared at her. She glared right back at him.

"Straight through that door and up the stairs on your right. Down the corridor about twenty feet and out the door on your left, you'll be in the courtyard." he said still glaring at her.

"Thank you sir." she said sarcastically and turned on her heels and jogged away.

'_You're lucky Lord Sesshomaru told me not to get into it with you little girl. I'd snap you in half no matter what this clip board says.'_

He thought as he watched her retreating form go up the stairs. He turned back to his kitchen and barked orders at several of the people just standing around watching him and Kagome talk.

'_What a rude idiot.' _Kagome thought as she jogged up the stairs two at a time. She could feel his eyes following her. When she got up the stairs she followed his directions and soon found herself in the market area. She used some money she stole form her previous employer to buy her and Inuyasha some breakfast and headed back to her room with the food.

'_That's odd no one spoke to me, usually someone would have hit on me or tried to fight me.' _she thought, munching happily on a muffin she bought.

'_Oh well, it's not missed.' _She thought as she entered her room, Inuyasha wasn't there.

"Inuyasha?" She said aloud. She hoped her didn't get caught on his way back to her room. She put the food on her bed and went out her door again. She was headed towards the cell where Inuyasha had been kept. When she heard voices, loud and very angry.

"How did you escape!" Shinju yelled.

"Ha like I'd tell you!" Inuyasha yelled back at him.

'_Oh no they have Inuyasha, Please don't rat me out.' _She thought as she rounded the corner. She hugged the wall and suppressed her scent. She could hear every thing even the blood freezing crunch of bones breaking.

"Tell me, Who set you free!" Shinju yelled as he hit Inuyasha again.

"I don't care what you do to me I wont tell you!" Inuyasha yelled back as Shinju delivered yet another punch to his mid section. Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

"Leave him alone." She said calmly as she came out of the shadows.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" He asked looking her up and down. This action sent shivers running down her spine. He didn't notice her lack of scent.

"Why shouldn't I tell you what to do?" She said walking forward.

"Because I am the lords personal servant, Shinju." He said puffing out his chest and trying to look important. Inuyasha looked from Kagome to Shinju and came up with a plan. He bit the hand shinju was holding him down with. Shinju yelled and Kagome ran over and punched him in the face hard enough to break his nose and knock him out.

"Come on Inuyasha breakfast is waiting." She said looking at him. He didn't answer and suddenly fell to the ground clutching his ribs. He then passed out.

"Great, just what I wanted to do, carry an unconscious hanyou through a dark castle." She said out loud, but she went over and picked Inuyasha up and suddenly a great idea popped into her mind.

"Hmm." She said with a very mischievous glint in her eyes, she put Inuyasha down gently and went over to where Shinju lay. She kicked him into the cell momentarily stalled by his head getting stuck on the door jamb and bent down to grab the keys hanging on his belt loop. She walked out and closed the door on him and locked it securely.

"Lets see you get out of that mister important." She said picking inuyasha up and taking him to her room. She cleared the bed off and put him on it.

'_He's heavier than he looks. I wonder how much damage shinju did before I go there.'_ She looked at him and slowly bent down and began to take off his kimono top. She laid it aside, folded, and studied his various bruises and wounds for a while.

'_Hmm it looks like he has about three broken ribs and maybe some internal bleeding.' _she thought to her self noticing little scars on his torso.

'_This must have happened before.' _She thought as she ran her hand over his torso, causing him to stir and try to sit up.

"Don't move." His wounds had already started to heal but it would hurt if he tried to move too much.

"What happened, where am I?" He asked dazed and confused.

"That bastard Shinju attacked you and broke some of you ribs. Your in my room." She said looking in his eyes, one of which was starting to blacken.

"Kagome? Where's shinju? Did he hurt you?" He asked rapidly trying to sit up again. Kagome put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Like I said, don't move. I locked Shinju in the cell they used to keep you in. After I knocked him out of coarse." She said with a smile. She reached around her and gave him an apple.

"Here have some breakfast." She said grabbing another apple for herself.

"Thanks, I love apples." He said. Kagome repositioned herself so she had her back against the bed he was laying on. He looked down at himself and almost had a heart attack, he didn't have his shirt on. He looked around and saw it folded on the floor next to Kagome. He blushed when he realized that she must have taken it off him. He also noticed that her ears were back.

'_I wonder what she would do if I touched them. I really want to.'_ He thought to himself trying to reposition himself so he could raise his arms with out it hurting to much.

'_He's moving I thought I told him not to, I wonder what he's doing.'_ She thought munching on her apple as quietly as she could so she could hear Inuyasha's slight movements. She almost jumped a foot in the air when she felt a hand on her right ear.

"Sorry." Inuyasha said quickly. He hadn't meant to startle her.

'_Holy shit I didn't think she would do that, almost gave me a freaking heart attack.'_ He thought staring at her. She was clutching her chest and breathing heavily. Her hands were slightly shaking too. She just stared st him.

'_What the hell did he do that for? Give me a freaking heart attack.' _She thought to herself but after a while she sat ack down with he back to him again. She had to admit it would have felt good if it hadn't scared her so much.

"It's ok... just warn me next time." She finally answered his apology.

'_Next time?'_ he thought as he looked at the back of her head stupidly. He decided that it was an invitation and reached his hands up and began slowly rubbing her ear.

'_Ooh that does feel good, no one's ever touched my ears before. At least not like this.'_ she thought as she slowly began growling contentedly. She also cocked her head on an angle to give him better access to her ears.

'_She seems to like it, I wonder what it feels like. Maybe I can get her to rub my ears later.' _Inuyasha thought as she turned her head. Kagome seemed to be lost in her own little world of enjoyment.


	6. Getting Caught

**Chapter 5**

Sesshomaru had been cooped up in his room for too long. He put all his meetings on hold and decided to go out into his courtyard where the market would still be going on. He hoped that some fruit and a nice walk in the fresh air would help him clear his mind of the servant that still hadn't answered his request of being his mate. He had been out in the market for about ten minutes when he noticed a group of men huddled around a table drinking and talking loudly.

"Yeah there's a sexy woman over there."

"I don't think I've ever seen her before."

He followed their gawks and saw the object of his musings. Kagome was walking around buying enough food for at least two people.

'_Wow she must eat a lot.'_ He thought to himself as he stared at her, glad that no one was around to see him.

"Maybe I should go and introduce my self." one of the bigger guys of the group said as he shakily stood up and wiped his mouth. He started over towards Kagome when suddenly a hand was on his shoulder.

"What do you think your doing?" The man behind him said slowly.

"What's it to you bud? Mind your own business." The drunk replied.

"This is my business, the woman your going to talk to is my future Mate." He said.

"Yeah right like she would Mate with a guy like you." He said as he turned around instantly regretting his words and turning a paper white shade of pale.

M...My lord I'm terribly sorry, I did not recognize you." He stammered as he bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Don't be picking fights when you don't know who your opponent is. And leave that woman alone." He said looming over the man who was a good 6 or 7 inches shorter than himself.

"Yes my Lord. And once again my apologies." He said moving away from Sesshomaru and bowing repeatedly. When Sesshomaru had finished with the drunk he looked up and saw that Kagome was gone.

'_Dammit, I wanted to asked her if she thought of her answer. I'll have to find out what shift she's on and asked her then.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he made his way back to the castle and his room. He hadn't seen Shinju in a while which was unusual he would normally be waiting outside his room and follow him around.

"Page, where is my servant Shinju?" Sesshomaru asked a page that was waiting patiently for any orders.

"I'm not sure, my Lord. He left quite sometime ago and wouldn't say where he was going." the page said as he bowed respectfully.

"Ok, stay here and make sure no one follows me." Sesshomaru said as he got up to leave for the second time that morning.

"Yes, my Lord." The page said bowing yet again. Sesshomaru walked slowly to the cell where he kept Inuyasha locked up and caught a whiff of Shinju's scent.

'_I thought he be down here, always is when he disappears.' _Sesshomaru thought as he rounded the corned to the cell, but Shinju was no where in sight. Literally, Sesshomaru could smell him even hear him breathing, but he couldn't see him.

"Shinju where the hell are you?" Sesshomaru said loudly.

"In here my lord." Came a weak reply from inside the cell. Sesshomaru went over and looked through the bars and saw a sorry looking Shinju with a broken nose and a black eye.

"What the hell happened?" Sesshomaru asked picking up the keys Kagome had left on the floor. He sniffed them but found only Shinju's scent on them.

"I don't know, but Inuyasha somehow got free and some woman put me in here." Shinju said as Sesshomaru opened the door and walked into the cell.

"So a girl did this to you?" Sesshomaru asked looking around, it was obvious that Inuyasha hadn't been here for a while as his scent was very stale.

"Yes my Lord, She had dog ears like Inuyasha and was very beautiful." Shinju said standing up and walking towards the door.

"What did she smell like?" Sesshomaru asked. Shinju looked as though he had been slapped in the face.

"I don't remember her having a scent." He said slowly. He knew it would sound really strange for a person not to have a scent.

"Hmm that means they were hiding their scent. You say they had dog ears like my half breed brother?" Sesshomaru said thinking. He hadn't seen anyone have dog ears like Inuyasha ever.

"Yes, my lord." Shinju said ans began walking out of the cell.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sesshomaru said making Shinju stop in his tracks.

"I was going to tell the guards to look for two people with dog ears... Is that ok my lord?" Shinju said looking fearfully at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, search the castle first then the grounds. I'll search down here." Sesshomaru said and walked out the door towards Kagome's room. She was the only one that he thought could knock out Shinju. When he go there he knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer.

"Oh, Shit." Inuyasha said effectively removing Kagome from her stupor.

"What?" She said turning to look at him. He was staring at the door, she followed his gazed and took a deep breathe.

"Oh shit is right, it's probably Sesshomaru. You have to hide in the rafters." She said looking at him. He didn't look like he liked the idea of hiding in the rafters with three or four broken ribs.

"I'll be find, light some incense and don't forget you ears." He said as he stood grabbed his kimono top and jumped up to rafters. Once up there he settled himself comfortably so he wouldn't mess up his ribs but could still watch Kagome. She frantically made her ears human, lit incense and answered the door.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru." She said pleasantly. He walked into her room uninvited and sat on her bed.

"You may or may not know but I have a half breed brother kept down here in a cell." he said looking around.

"I didn't know that, my lord. But why are you telling me?" She asked innocently.

"He has escaped his cell and my servant Shinju was locked in in his place. A woman with dog ears knocked him out and put him in there." He said still looking around, he suddenly looked up right at the beam Inuyasha was sitting on.

"And your telling me this because?" She said looking at him with distaste.

"You're the only other Inu demon, and the only one strong enough to knock out Shinju." He said looking straight into her eyes.

"But as you can see I do not have dog ears." She said calmly, he heart was beating rapidly but she wouldn't let it show in her voice.

"Not right now you don't." He said pointing an accusatorial finger at her.

"I do not ever." She said not liking where the conversation was going.

"Indeed." He said eyeing her head where the ears would be.

"I think you should leave now." She said unable to keep the coldness out of her voice. She could feel Inuyasha watching them. She didn't want him to have to be up in the rafters any more.

"Oh, before I leave have yo considered being my Mate any yet?" He asked walking towards the door and opening it.

"Sorry my Lord I'm still making my decision." She said pleasantly. She got up and shut the door behind him. After she was sure he was gone she held out her hands, which began to glow blue.

She chanted some incantations and the door began to glow blue as well. Then the blue faded away.

"What the crap was that?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped down from the rafters. He held his ribs and was slightly hunched over.

"I put miko demon repellant on it. So Sesshomaru can't barge in." She said turning to look at him.

"You should lie down." she said. And he winced.

"I'm fine." He said. Suddenly she poked him in the stomach and he collapsed.

"You're not fine." She said helping him over to the bed. She sat down the same way she had that morning and presently fell asleep. Inuyasha looked around and saw that she had her dog ears out again and he began to rub them. She stirred but didn't wake up.

"You're going to have to rub my ears some time Kagome." He said quietly in the ear he wasn't rubbing.

"Ok, I'll do it tonight when I get back from washing dishes." She said, she felt him jump slightly.

'_I thought she was asleep.'_ he thought, she did that to him last night when he stared at her.

"Okay." He said. Soon he too fell asleep.


	7. Playful

**Chapter 6**

When Inuyasha woke up he was in a dark, cold room. He looked around but didn't see Kagome, but could tell he was still in her room because her scent was all over. He got up and lit the candle sitting on the dresser. It lit up the room enough for him to see that she had left him a note:

_Inuyasha,_

_Hey I left to go and dry dishes on third shift. I'll be back in about 3 hours, it's currently 8:45. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Kagome _

Inuyasha thought to himself. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only 9:43, she would be gone for another 2 hours or so.

'_Oh, so that's where she went. I wonder what I could do to pass the time for nearly two hours.'_ He was already bored out of his mind but didn't feel like roaming around the castle again. He took off his shirt and studied his chest where his broken ribs had been. They had long since healed but he could still see tiny scars where Sesshomaru had had him shot with arrows about a month before.

'_Dammit I bet Kagome saw those when she checked out my ribs. I wonder what she thought of me.'_ He presently did some flexes and laughed at himself in the mirror glad that no one had walked in on him being silly. He laid back on the bed and examined his nails for a long time. He heard someone at the door, so he got up blew out the candle and jumped into the rafters in one fluid motion. He watched as a wolf demon entered her room took a deep breath. Apparently the spell had warn off after Kagome had left.

"So your not here Inu demon, I shall find you and make you mine." The wolf demon said in a low voice. Inuyasha had to contain a growl that suddenly sprang from his lips. The wolf demon looked up in surprise, looked almost straight at Inuyasha but then he shrugged to himself and walked out the door. Inuyasha jumped down from the rafters and looked around, feeling a strange presence in the room with him.

"Who ever you are come out." He stated lighting the candle again. Slowly, very slowly a woman came out from the shadow in the corner.

"Who are you?" He growl at the woman, he got into a battle stance.

"Sorry if I scared you, but my names Rin, I'm one of Kagome's friends." She said backing away from Inuyasha slightly. He just stared at her noticing her priestess clothes and aura.

"What are you doing here?" He asked still growling but not in an attack position any more.

"I came looking for Kagome, when I heard the lord, Sesshomaru, had hired a tall Inu demon girl with black and blue hair. Kagome's the only Inu demon around like that." She said sitting on the floor. She stared at Inuyasha's ears, he stared back at her.

"Why don't you hide your ears like Kagome does?" She asked after about 5 minutes of staring at each other.

"I can't, how did you know about Kagome's ears any ways?" He asked with a raised eye brow.

"I've known Kagome since we were six, she saved me from a hoard of hungry demons, we trained under the same priestess for a little while as well. Do you know when she'll be back?" Rin said slowly. She didn't know who this Hanyou was or what he was doing in Kagome's room.

"She should be back in about..." He said looking at the clock, when he was cut off by the door opening.

"Negative three seconds." Kagome said walking through the door, when she saw Rin her eyes widened and she grinned hugely.

"Hey Kagome, long time no see." Rin said smiling just as widely. She got up and hugged Kagome, who hugged her back. Inuyasha had to suppress a growl at Kagome's willingness to hug some one besides him.

'_Why the hell do I feel this way?'_ Inuyasha thought as sat down on the bed, Rin and Kagome had begun chatting incessantly. He didn't really know what they were talking about but their voices had become abnormally high pitched and it hurt his ears a little.

"What are you talking about, Kagome?" He asked annoyed. They stopped talking and Kagome had a look of realization on her face.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I haven't introduced you guys yet... Rin, this is Inuyasha... Inuyasha this is Rin." She said smiling, Inuyasha looked confused and slightly angry.

"I know her name, what were you guys talking about just a second ago?" He asked glaring at Rin.

"If you don't recognize your own name it's not Rin's fault so stop glaring at her." Kagome said smirking mentally at Inuyasha's dumbfounded face. She got up and lit more candles.

"You were talking about me?!" He asked wide eyed in a half yelling voice.

"Yeah is that okay?" She asked. "Rin mentioned that a guy came in and looked around my room?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, a wolf demon, he said that he would find you and make you his." Inuyasha said, pinching the bridge of his nose and frowning at the thought.

"Ugh, what is it with men, why do they have to try to claim the woman before they even ask her?" Kagome asked Rin, who shrugged and looked at Inuyasha.

""Maybe he can answer that for us." She said smirking. Inuyasha just looked at her slightly horrified.

"Well I think I better go now." Rin said standing and walking towards the door.

"I hope to see you again, I'm sure Inuyasha does too." Kagome said laughing and looking back at Inuyasha.

"Yeah don't hurry back." Inuyasha said. He didn't like Rin very much, but couldn't be too rude to her because she was Kagome's friend. Suddenly Rin came up to Kagome and whispered something in her ear. Inuyasha couldn't hear it but Kagome turned bright red and gasped.

"That's not true." Kagome said glaring at Rin, who hurried off into the darkness of the passageway.

"So what did she say?" Inuyasha asked smirking, Kagome turned a different shade of red and didn't look him in the eyes.

"Never mind." She said busying herself with tidying up her room.

"Oh, and by the way you owe me an ear rub." He said waiting for her to say 'no'.

"Yes I do." She said, she motioned for him to sit in front of her after she sat on the bed. He did as she told and made himself as comfortable as possible on the floor. She sat with her legs over the side of the bed, and he sat between her knees. She began rubbing his left ear slowly and gently at first, but then she increased the speed and pressure.

'_That feels really really good, no one's ever done this before.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he began to purr. At first he tried to suppress it but finally just gave up. Then she began rubbing both of his ears simultaneously. He began to whimper at any signs of her slowing down.

'_Wow that feels SOO good, I wonder if this happens to her when... I rub... her ears...'_ after that thought his mind became fuzzy and he couldn't think straight. He slumped over and Kagome stopped rubbing his ears. In an instant Inuyasha had passed out and regained his consciousness.

"What the hell happened?" Kagome asked, kneeling beside him.

"I dunno, all I remember is how good that ear rub felt and then everything went all fuzzy and I couldn't concentrate." Inuyasha said looking at her, as she pulled him into a hug.

'_What is she doing now? Whatever it is I don't want her to stop it.'_ Inuyasha thought relaxing in her arms.

"I'm glad your okay." Kagome said releasing him, he whimpered uncontrollably at her moving away. He realize that he had whimpered and blushed. Kagome just smiled at him.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked still smiling, but blushing a little.

"Sorry, I wonder why I passed out like that." Inuyasha said changing the subject.

"I dunno, it was really weird." Kagome replied. She looked at the clock and then she got up and blew out all the candles but the one on her dresser.

"We should probably get to sleep." she said, she jumped into the rafters and sat with her back against a beam.

"You can sleep in the bed, I think I'm going to stay up here." She said closing her eyes. She could heard Inuyasha blow out the candle and take a few steps but then she didn't hear any more. She opened one of her eyes and looked at the ground, Inuyasha wasn't there any where down there.

"Inuyasha where did you go?" She asked looking up into the space nearest her. She couldn't see but for about five feet in front of her and she didn't like not knowing where inuyasha was.

"Inuyasha, it's not funny where are you?" She said slightly urgently. She was amazed at how she couldn't hear him breathing or any thing.

'_Well he can bite me if he thinks I'm just going to sit here.'_ She thought as she jumped from beam to beam soundlessly. When she got to a corner she stopped, turned around, and listened for any movement.

"You're a swift silent one." Inuyasha said from about three beams away. When Kagome didn't answer he mentally cursed himself for giving away his position.

'_Dammit, now she knows where I am. I wonder where she is and why I can't hear her.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he moved towards a corner. When he got there he could smell Kagome's scent get stronger slightly.

'_Ah she was sitting here.'_ He thought as he smiled to himself. When suddenly something grabbed his foot, right before he jumped to another beam.

"AHH, what the hell?!" He yelled into the air. He tried to grab Kagome's hand but before he could she moved away.

"Kagome, that wasn't funny." He yelled into the darkness.

"That's what you where going to do to me right?" She said, apparently she was below him.

"I give up where are you?" He said, then Kagome struck a match and lit the candle on her dresser.

'_What the hell, no wonder I couldn't find her up here, she was down there.'_ he thought as he stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

"You cheated." Inuyasha said indignantly. Kagome blew out the candle and was behind Inuyasha before he could react.

"I did not, we didn't set up any rules to break." She said touching his back and petting his ears. He instantly melted into her touch.

"This isn't fair either, Kagome. You've dulled my senses." He said purring softly.

"Where are you sleeping?" She asked suddenly stopping her ministrations on his ears.

"What?" His brain was slow reacting.

"Where are you sleeping?" She asked.

"I dunno, I guess I'll sleep up here as well." He said looking at her, pleading with his eyes for her to continue rubbing his ears.

"Cool." She said simply. She did a back flip and landed perfectly three beams away, already sitting down against another beam.

'_Wow, how did she do that?'_ Inuyasha thought as he stared at her, she had closed her eyes and was smiling slightly.

'_He's staring at me, probably trying to figure out how I did that. Thank you Rin for making me take that gymnastics class.'_ Kagome thought to herself with a smile. She was tired from washing dishes for three hours straight not to mention he hands were very wrinkly and it would take hours for them to return to normal. Kagome was surprised when she felt something warm by her side. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha sitting next to her, resting his head on her shoulder. He was inhaling her scent deeply and was smiling. Kagome smiled at the top of his head.

"Are you comfy?" She said, he didn't jump but instead replied.

"Yeah I am." He said dreamily, he had closed his eyes, and was drifting to sleep. Kagome smiled at him again, then drifted to sleep herself.


	8. Talking With Sesshomaru

**Chapter 7**

"Master I cannot find lady Kagome anywhere, she is not in her room." A page said. It was morning and Sesshomaru had requested that Kagome be brought to him. He longed to see her and wished to ask her about Inuyasha's whereabouts.

"Keep looking, she has to be here some where." Sesshomaru said looking down at the page. The page bowed and left, soon after another page replaced him in case Sesshomaru had any orders while the first was gone.

'_Where the hell could Kagome be? She better not have stayed in someone else's room last night.'_ Sesshomaru thought growling at himself making the page jump.

"Are you alright my lord?" the page asked shakily.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he told the page.

"Have you noticed anyone going into or coming out of Lady Kagome's room?" Sesshomaru asked the page that he had told to watch her room.

"Yes my lord, Kouga, the Demon Wolf Tribe Leader. He went in for about 5 minutes last night while she was gone." The page said, a little wary of Sesshomaru's reaction.

"Bring him here at once." Sesshomaru yelled at the page.

"Y..yes my l..lord." The page stuttered, he bowed and left as fast as he could. Sesshomaru's eyes were starting to leak red into the amber. About five minutes later the page returned followed by Kouga, who did not look very happy.

"What's the meaning of this Sesshomaru?!" Kouga yelled pointing a finger at Sesshomaru.

"I was told that you visited the room of one of my servants last night. Did you?" Sesshomaru asked cooly, he never had liked the Wolf leader. Even though they had an uneasy alliance and Kouga was there on business.

"So what if I did? I plan on making that servant my woman." Kouga said folding his arms across his chest.

"What if she's already spoken for?!" Sesshomaru yelled at Kouga. He looked up at Sesshomaru and smirked knowingly at him.

"She isn't though. Her scent was hers alone." Kouga said slyly. He knew that he had shut the lord up by using a technicality. No one had marked the girl. Little did he know but Kagome's heart was slowly going to another. Kouga turned on his heels and began to leave.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Where ever I feel like, you got a problem with that?" Kouga said turning around to face Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, actually, I do." Sesshomaru said nodding at a guard that was standing just inside the door.

Kagome woke up and felt something warm laying next to her.

'_Oh, Inuyasha's still asleep. I better not move.'_ Kagome thought, she laid her head on the wall and smiled to herself. For some strange reason Inuyasha being next to her didn't bother her like being near anyone else. It almost felt like it was right. But Inuyasha wasn't asleep. He was sitting there inhaling her scent contentedly.

'_She smells so good, why do I feel compelled to be near her like this? And stranger yet, why hasn't she asked me to move.' _Inuyasha thought with his eyes still closed. He decided to get up, he needed to stretch. When he did Kagome just stared up at him with out moving.

"Good morning." she said yawning. She smiled at him and got up.

"Morning." He said simply. His ears twitched and he caught part of a conversation...

"Did you hear, the lord captured and imprisoned the wolf demon tribe leader..." some one said as they walked outside Kagome's room, he didn't hear anymore as they moved out of ear range.

"Did you hear that?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she jumped down to the ground.

"Yeah, but why does it matter?" He asked, he didn't know the wolf demon leader, and didn't think Kagome did either.

"That's probably the wolf demon you saw in here last night." Kagome said as he jumped down next to her.

"Oh yeah I never thought of that." He said. He looked at the clock and was surprised to see that I was 7:30 in the morning.

'_Wow I've never gotten up this early before, and yet I feel totally rested. What is Kagome doing to me?' _he thought looking at Kagome who was getting some clothes to change into. She turned around and looked at him.

"Could you turn around?" she looking at him. He did as he was asked and turned around slightly blushing. He could hear her changing clothes, and to his surprised mentally pictured it as well.

'_What the crap is wrong with me?! I've never pictured anything like that before so why now?'_ he thought to himself.

"You can turn around now." Kagome said and he did. She was wearing a long Kimono dress that was black, and has blue and purple flowers on it. She had also put her hair up in a chop stick making it stick up in strange places.

'_She looks good in that outfit.'_ Inuyasha thought with his mouth slightly ajar.

"You may want to close that before the fruit flies invade." She said laughing and pointing to his mouth. He did but continued to stare at her.

'_I'm staring at her again.'_ he complained to himself but he was unable to take his eyes off her as she moved around the room. Every now and then she would glance at him, every time he would blush a newer darker shade of red. Suddenly some one knocked at the door. Kagome looked up at it and motioned Inuyasha too get up into the rafters. He did just in time as a page came into the room looking around.

"Sorry ma'am, Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you." The page said bowing and looking around.

"Ok, I'll come to see him in about five minutes." She said picking up things to put away.

"Yes ma'am." The page said bowing again and leaving. Kagome felt Inuyasha jump down behind her.

"What the hell was that all about?" He said.

"I don't know, why would she call me 'ma'am' and bow and stuff?" She asked turning around and looking at Inuyasha.

"I guess I'll be back in a little while." She said sighing. She wasn't really in the mood to see the creepy lord.

"Ok, I'll stay here, up in the rafters." He said going up there.

"I'll try to hurry, it must be boring in here by yourself." She said looking up at him.

"Yeah it is kinda." He said laying on his stomach watching her go. About five minutes after she left three pages came in and started ransacking the place.

"Where could he be if not in here?" One of them said.

"I don't know but he's isn't here, none of his things are either." The second one said.

"Lord Sesshomaru won't be very happy about this." The third one said shuddering slightly. The others cringed and walk out slowly talking about different ways they would probably be punished.

'_They were looking for me. I hope Kagome doesn't get hurt, if she does I'll kill Sesshomaru.'_ he thought to himself as he heard them walk down the long hallway. He jumped down from the rafters and went to the door.

'_I have to see if she's okay.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he opened the door and stuck his head out to make sure there was no one in the hallway right outside.

'_Good no one's here to see me.'_ he thought smirking. He looked up and was surprised to see rafters in the passage way. He jumped up and stood on a rafter.

'_Even better I can jump from rafter to rafter.'_ he thought smirking some more and without further thoughts he went off following Kagome's scent down the corridor.

Meanwhile

Kagome had reached the lords chambers and before she walked in she smoothed the wrinkles out of her kimono, took a deep breath, and plastered a cheery smile on her face. She walked through the door just as Sesshomaru was about to throw something at three pages. When he caught sight of her he sat down, dropped the object, and dismissed everyone from the room.

"You wished to see me my lord?" She said cheerfully.

"Yes, I did. I would like to ask you some questions concerning my younger Hanyou brother." He said sitting back in his chair.

"I'm sorry my lord but I haven't seen him." She said bowing and her smile drooped slightly. Sesshomaru just stared at her.

'**_Is that the man who asked for us to mate with him?'_** Kagome heard in her head. It was Katsu, her strong demonic instincts.

'_Yes Katsu, but you can't do anything to him, he's just asking me some questions.**' **_Kagome thought back to Katsu. Katsu was currently trying to take control and attack Sesshomaru who was sitting there staring at her.

"You may go now, but first tell me, have you thought on my proposal?" Sesshomaru asked waiting for her to say 'yes'. Katsu nearly snapped at this, raging to get free, but Kagome held onto it but not her smile. She openly frowned at Sesshomaru who looked shocked.

"I'm sorry my lord, I've been busy settling in, and I have yet to decide." She said bowing and leaving. Sesshomaru just sat there slightly dumbstruck.

'_She hasn't turned me down yet, and she won't.' _He thought smirking to himself. His pages and guards came back in looking at him. They were trying to gauge his mood after talking to the servant woman. He seamed pleased, which was good.

"I'm going on a hunting trip, I'll be gone for three or four days. Tell Shinju to get in here." He said standing up. Shinju walked in about 3 minutes later.

"You're going hunting my lord?" He said his eyes shining. He almost always went hunting with Sesshomaru, it was when he confided in him his problems and sometimes even asked for help.

"Yes, you're coming with me." He said.

"Yes my lord." He said leaving to change into his hunting clothes. Sesshomaru sat back down and thought about Kagome while he waited for Shinju, who took about 10 minutes to get ready for a three day trip.

Inuyasha had reached the spot where Kagome's scent died, meaning that she was inside the room he was standing in front of. He could hear some of her conversation with Sesshomaru. Apparently they were concluding their conversation.

"...have you considered my proposal?" Sesshomaru said, he could hear the hopefulness in Sesshomaru's voice and instinctively started growling.

"... I've been busy settling in, and I have yet to decide." Kagome said some of the cheeriness had gone out of her voice. Soon after she walked out of the door and down the hall way. Inuyasha followed her in the rafters.

"How long are you going to stay up there?" Kagome said with out stopping or looking up.

"How noticeable is it?" Inuyasha asked jumping down.

"I can smell you as though you were next to me." She said as Inuyasha caught up to her.

"You'll have to teach me how to mask my scent." He said smiling. Kagome seemed to be in a slightly bad mood, but then again she had to spend time in the same room as Sesshomaru so it was understandable.

"Yeah." She said smiling, Inuyasha had an odd way of cheering her up.


	9. Running Away

Chapter 8

They walked next to each other until they reached her room. She opened the door and found the place totally destroyed. She gasped as she saw some of her most prized possessions scattered on the floor like trash, many were broken. They walked into the room and shut the door. Kagome then collapsed onto the floor on her knees shaking with rage and sorrow.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked kneeling next to her rubbing her back.

"Who did this? Do you know?" She asked, her hair covering her face.

"It was three of Sesshomaru's pages." He stated simply. Backing off slightly as the air around her crackled with energy. His skin tingled with it and he marveled at how much power her small fragile looking body held.

'_I never ever want her to be angry with me.'_ He concluded then and there as her energy started to rise still as she looked around the room. Her eyes fell onto a glass ball that had been carelessly dropped on the floor. It had split in half and one half had cracked in half again. Kagome crawled over to it and fitted the pieces together. She cuddled the ball in her hands and mumbled a few words. Inuyasha gazed on as she glowed a slight blue color, the ball glowed the same color and after about five seconds the cracks disappeared and the ball was whole again. Inuyasha stood, mouth agape staring at her. The air was still crackling but the tingling sensation had gone.

Kagome could feel Katsu screaming to gain control and wreck havoc on the person who dared to ruin her peaceful, organized sanctuary. Kagome managed to maintain control. She could feel Inuyasha trying to comfort her after she broke down and fell to her knees. After a few minutes she felt him inch away and she knew he could feel the power radiating off her. His scent was full of wonder and amazement.

'_Hmm, most people flee when they can feel my power and I loose control like this. Inuyasha is a strange person.'_ She thought as she looked around the room and her gaze fell upon her most cherish belonging. A small glass ball, about the size of a grapefruit that her mother had bought for her when she was born. It was the only thing her mother had ever gotten her before she died. Kagome went over to the ball and using her demon powers she fixed it. She looked up at Inuyasha who stood staring at her with his mouth open.

'_That seems to be one of his favorite expressions recently.'_ She thought to herself and she started to laugh.

"What's funny?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome had gone from deathly mad to giggling in around three seconds.

"You." Kagome said wearily. She looked around her room and grabbed the nearest object off the floor, the clean up had begun.

Once they had gotten everything back to normal Inuyasha and Kagome surveyed their handy work. The room was very neat and organized, almost looking shiny, with no dust or dirt anywhere. They had rearranged the furniture and lit all the candles.

"Now what do we do?" Inuyasha asked, reorganizing had only taken two hours and they still had four hours until Kagome had to go wash dishes.

"I dunno about you but I could use a nap." Kagome said stretching.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Inuyasha replied as they both jumped up to the rafters. They settled next to each other as they had the night before.

"Kagome, what brings you here?" Inuyasha asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Huh?" Kagome asked she had spaced out and not heard him.

"Why are you here?" He repeated his question more directly.

"I was a body guard at a castle a few miles away, but the lord there tried to force himself on me. So I left." She said. She had her eyes closed but opened them as Inuyasha had growled softly at the mention of someone trying to do that to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking at him with concern.

"Yeah... I'll never let someone do something like that to you again." Inuyasha said, his demon side taking over and being highly possessive. Kagome stared at him for a moment astonished.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She said. It meant a lot to her that he said he would protect her. Smiling she hugged him. Inuyasha was stunned into immobility for a time then he too smiled and he hugged Kagome back. They fell asleep like that on a rafter beam. They were awakened by pounding on Kagome's door.

"What the hell is that?" Kagome asked still half asleep.

"I think someone wants you to answer the door." Inuyasha said stupidly. He was still half asleep as well.

"Lady Kagome!!! Open the door." It sounded like a page, pounding on the door like wild beasts were after him.

"Just a second." Kagome yelled back. She sighed and stood up on the beam.

"Kagome wait." Inuyasha said in a hushed voice. He had a really bad feeling about this. Kagome turned around and looked at him.

"Don't open the door." Inuyasha said standing up, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" She asked, she was confused both by his actions and the tone in his voice.

"I have a really bad feeling about this, please, don't open the door." Inuyasha said holding her tightly.

"Okay, Inuyasha. I won't open the door." The persistent banging continued.

"Thank you." He said sounding very relieved. He jumped and took her into the corner sitting her in his lap. Suddenly the door burst open and men filled in, they were all armed with swords and daggers.

"Where is that bitch?!" One of them said looking around. More joined in calling her various names, until she had had enough. She stood up much to the protest of Inuyasha and glared at the men invading her space.

"Who are you and what do you want with me??" She asked shouting over the loud men. They all looked up at her astounded.

"There she is!!!" The leader yelled. Kagome rolled her eyes and Inuyasha stood up behind her.

"These men are stupid." He said. All the men stopped looking at Inuyasha with horror.

"It's him!!" They yelled and they practically tripped over each other trying to get out the door.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kagome asked, staring at Inuyasha. He looked just as confused as she felt.

"I dunno, but at least they left." He said sitting down again.

"Yeah." She said jumping down and shutting the door placing another repellant spell on it. She jumped back up and sat next to Inuyasha. She smiled at him.

"Ya know... it was kinda nice sitting in your lap like that." She said. Inuyasha blushed as he had forgotten the protective measures he had gone to keep her away from the door. He recovered rather quickly.

"You liked that did you?" He asked cockily pulling her into his lap once again.

"Yeah, I kinda did." She said putting her arms around him. She snaked her hands up to his ears and began rubbing them. Inuyasha presently began to purr. He then draped his arms around Kagome holding her close to his chest.

"Ya know we should probably leave. Those men will come back for us." Kagome said after sitting for a while. Inuyasha merely whimpered in response. She stood up and stepped out of his lap. He looked up at her sadly. Then she extended a hand to help him up.

"Thanks." He said rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Inuyasha's brain was still slow from the ear rub. Suddenly there was pounding on the door again.

"What did you do to make these people come after you?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Nothing. I only let you out, and refused the Lord." She said collecting her small belongings from the dresser.

"You seem to do that a lot." Inuyasha said. Stuffing her clothes into a bag she had handed him.

"Yeah, it's not my fault lords think every woman will mate with him just because he's a lord." Kagome said. The pounding persisted getting louder every second.

"Lets go." Kagome said moving away from the door. Inuyasha just looked at her.

"Go? How and where?" He asked.

"Out the window, and I don't know yet." Kagome said breaking the window with her elbow. After knocking out the last shards of glass she hoisted herself up and out. Inuyasha hesitated. She looked back through the window.

"Aren't you coming with me?" She asked expectantly. He went over to the window and climbed out just as guards broke through the door.


End file.
